


You Look Pretty

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Skirts, Comedy, Crack, High School, M/M, mom help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: "But you're the only one who has a sister, AND skirts!""You heard me, idiot. SHE WILL KILL ME!""GOD, JUST FOR A MOMENT, NOT FOR LONG!""BUT SHE'S COMING HOME SOON!""WE'LL JUST PUT IT ON FOR A WHILE AND RETURN IT, IS IT THAT HARD?!"





	You Look Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is just. I don't know. Enjoy? Another one inspired from 'Daily Lives of High School Boys' !

"Do you ever wonder how do girls wear skirts?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Like.. It's just a piece of cloth and it's so exposing." 

"Right. You're right."

Doyoung and Yuta were hanging out at Taeyong's house after school, simply because they were bored, when the thought of wearing skirts crossed Yuta's mind. "Don't girls feel scared wearing them?" He thought again as he stops flipping the magazine's pages that he had in his hands.

"Yuta, can you please shut up?" Taeyong sighed in his study chair before closing his laptop down. Doyoung was lying on his stomach on the floor with a manga in hands but his focus was long gone ever since Yuta came up with the thought.

"Come on! I mean, it's all breezy and air just goes up to your- won't that feel weird? Just like you're naked somehow?" At this point, Taeyong just groaned and Doyoung was deep in thoughts. "He's right though, won't it be cold down there?" Doyoung felt a shiver crawled down his spine and he was hugging himself as he thought of it. Taeyong wondered why was he friends with idiots. Two idiots at that.

"So what's your point? What's your whole point in this?" Taeyong asked Yuta as he nudged his chin forward. He took his squishy ball from his desk and threw it towards the boy in question. Yuta didn't see the ball coming and it hit his side, which made him flinch a little and he took the ball to throw it back at Taeyong. "I'm just wondering, and I guess I wanna try it? To feel what the girls feel?"

"Good idea," Doyoung snapped his fingers before sitting up. "Let's get some skirts and try, like just for a short while." Taeyong's eyes moved sharply to look at Doyoung. "Here? Now?"

"Taeyong," Yuta smiled sheepishly towards Taeyong and as if the boy knew, he immediately turned his head away and shakes it. "No. She'll kill me."

"But you're the only one who has a sister,  _and_ skirts!"

"You heard me, idiot. SHE WILL KILL ME!" 

"GOD, JUST FOR A MOMENT, NOT FOR LONG!"

"BUT SHE'S COMING HOME SOON!" 

"WE'LL JUST PUT IT ON FOR A WHILE AND RETURN IT, IS IT THAT HARD?!"

Taeyong sighed in defeat while Doyoung and Yuta high fived each other as they cheered. If the two wanted to be persistent, they could be and they won't let Taeyong live. "Fine, just for a while and we'll return it," he said before getting up from his seat and went towards his sister's room which was just right opposite of his.

When he returned, he had three pairs of simple looking skirts in his hands. "So.. How are we gonna do this?" Doyoung took a skirt from Taeyong's hands and he suggested an idea. "You go in the toilet, you in the closet, and I'll go out. Once we're done we come back in here." Yuta nodded as he took a skirt from Taeyong. Taeyong knew it was a bad idea but it was his fault for going along with his dumb friends.

They took their positions and it was quiet for a while.

"You guys good..?" 

"I'm not sure.." 

"Are you guys done yet?!" Taeyong was getting impatient.

"I think..?"

"Alright let's go back now."

Taeyong was already regretting his decision the moment he put on the skirt. He let out a deep sigh and opened the toilet door to go back to his room and stood there, dumbfounded.

It was quiet.

"Taeyong.."

Taeyong dropped down onto the floor and covered his face in embarrassment. "I wanna kill myself so bad," he cried.

"WHY AREN'T THE TWO OF YOU WEARING THE FUCKING SKIRTS I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD!!!"

He got up from his position and launched towards Yuta, having him on chokehold. The boy was laughing loudly, trying to get off Taeyong's grip, while Doyoung was already on the floor, laughing his ass off. Taeyong was the only one who came out wearing the skirt and both Doyoung and Yuta didn't expect it. They were meant to try the skirts for a short while and take them off before going back into the room, and apparently Taeyong just didn't get it.

"LET ME GO-" 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" 

"TAEYONG OH MY GOD NO DON'T KILL HIM!"

"What is this..?"

They were stopped by a feminine voice by Taeyong's door. Taeyong's eyes widened as his grip on Yuta loosened. Doyoung crawled away and Yuta fell onto the floor, coughing his guts out. "I can explain-"

"What. Is. This?" 

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" 

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Taeyong's sister stomped into his room and kicked him by his side, causing him to fall down. They fought with Taeyong screaming for help but none of his friends helped him, but instead, they enjoyed looking at him being tortured by his sister.

 

-

 

"Tae-"

"Shut up."

"But Taeyong I gotta say something." 

"God, Yuta, please let it be good or I'll really kill you." 

"You looked pretty with that skirt on." 

"I-"

And Taeyong questioned himself again, why does he have a crush on his best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> And yet again, congrats and thank you for reading until the end! 
> 
> As you can see, Taeyong has a crush on Yuta (which he actually hate himself for it but love it too) in this series and their bestfriend is none other than our bunny Doyoung. Taeyong is really just that frustrated angry high school teenager with two idiotic friends. 
> 
> Stop by! curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
